


Not Our Last Goodbye

by Ottermidnight



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Ashes, Character Death, Dawn - Freeform, Funeral, M/M, Sea, Tears, Urn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermidnight/pseuds/Ottermidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is not our last goodbye.” Merlin murmured out more like he was talking to himself rather than to the half-emptied silver urn in his hand or the endless blue horizon. </p><p>“I won't let it be. We shall meet and I would fall in love with you again in the next world. Until the time comes. Wait for me, Harry." Merlin let go of Harry's ashes in his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Our Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Not Our Last Goodbye (Chinese Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261999) by [AlisaMiz12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaMiz12/pseuds/AlisaMiz12)



> This fic was originally called, "The Rest of My Life Without You".  
> I posted it a few months ago on my Twitter. Literally, through Twitlonger,  
> but I decided to add some more details and change the title (FEELSSSSSS) to hurt myself and my poor readers even more.
> 
> You can poke me or take a peek at my fics on my Twitter account: @Ottermidnight
> 
> *Warning*  
> 1.) English is not my first language. If you find any mistake, please tell me and I will fix it.  
> 2.) You might need tissues or shock blankets after you have finished reading!
> 
> Enjoys!

"This is not our last goodbye.” Merlin murmured out more like he was talking to himself rather than to the half-emptied silver urn in his hand or the endless blue horizon.

 

“I won't let it be. We shall meet and I would fall in love with you again in the next world. Until the time comes. Wait for me, Harry." Merlin let go of Harry's ashes in his hand.

 

The fifth Galahad of the Kingsman was killed during his mission in Kentucky. The sound of gunshot still rang in Merlin’s ears every time he closed his eyes down. He wished he could have done more than watching his man get shot in the head. Sadly, there was nothing more he could do. Ironically, he was Merlin of the Kingsman, but he had no magic to change the fate or to resurrect the dead.

 

They opened Galahad’s will a few weeks after the V-Day incident. The man did not wish to be buried in his family sumptuous cemetery. Harry was different from all his kin since the day he was born to the day he died. It was no surprise to Merlin that Harry would not want to spend his afterlife near to them. He never said it out loud, but Merlin always knew. Harry was a man of his own mind, if not he was the man of intellectual. He wanted his body to be cremated and scattered over the sea at the new dawn.

 

Harry wanted to be free like a breeze and above all he wanted Merlin to be free as well.

 

Harry could not bear the thought of Merlin coming to see him every week with flowers and talk to the lifeless piece on stone with his name written on it as if it was him. It would break his soul. He merely wanted to see Merlin move on and live on after he was gone. He knew it would not be easy even for his great wizard.

 

It was a selfish request.

Harry knew it well.

 

He could not help it. In the end, Harry would only want nothing, but to see Merlin happy. With or without him by his side.

 

The warm sea breeze carried his lover’s ashes away as the sun was about to peep over the edge of the horizon. It was already the beginning of spring, but the wind was unusually chilled. Three layers of thick woolen clothes did not help to shield Merlin from the coldness. He could feel tingling icy cold air cut deep into his flesh to the marrow.

 

The feelings within him were too great for him to contemplate. Suddenly, rejecting them all was much simpler.

 

He was numb, but every bone in his body was aching in unison.

 

The façade of Kingsman’s genius tech wizard shattered like a teacup. Merlin closed his eyes, attempting to prevent the droplets in his eyes from falling toward the mighty force of gravity. It was a foolish attempt acted out by a desperate man in despair.

 

As they said the death would bring a new prospect to the life of one they had left behinds. Though, the death did not bring in anything new to Merlin. After several decades under the Kingsman employment, death had come his old acquaintance. He should have seen it coming, coming for Galahad. But it still got him by surprise.

 

So the tears began to roll down and wet his cheeks.

 

This was not either the first time or last time or even the end. Merlin knew better than what had met his eyes. When one door in front of him closed down, there would be another one open for him. At the end of something, there would always be the beginning of another thing.

 

**It was the rest of his life without the love of his life.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please don't hate me for not bring Harry back.  
> His death (or his fake death) means a lot to the movie.  
> Without his death, I don't think I would have come to like Kingsman.  
> But don't get me wrong!  
> A part of me also wants to see him in the next Kingsman sequel. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
